Treavor Pendleton
Lord Treavor Pendleton is a Loyalist and the long suffering younger brother of the twin lords Custis and Morgan Pendleton. Biography During his time as a Loyalist, Treavor stays at the Hound Pits pub with his manservant, Wallace, although he does occasionally leave to travel to Pendleton Manor. Over the course of Dishonored, Treavor keeps an audiograph log in his room, which updates after every one of Corvo Attano's major assignments. Lord Pendleton, after having aligned himself with the Loyalist conspiracy, requires the control of his elder brothers' parliamentary holdings. Before the House of Pleasure mission, Lord Pendleton asks Corvo to kill both of his brothers so that he may use their Parliamentary votes to aid the Loyalists' aims. At first, Treavor is evidently hurt by their assassinations, as he states that he doesn't want to talk about it. Upon Corvo's return from the Golden Cat, Pendleton behaves in a highly antagonistic, passive-aggressive manner toward him. However, if Corvo aids Slackjaw instead (which results in the brothers being forcibly kidnapped and thrown to work in their own slave labor mines), Treavor discovers that they are alive through his contacts. In this case, he will slip Corvo a thank-you letter, as well as a gold ingot as a reward. He expresses that it does not matter to him that they are miserable, so long as they are alive, so that one day, he may see them again. He is later found to have been conspiring with Farley Havelock and Teague Martin to eliminate the other members of the Loyalist conspiracy, in order to cover up their crimes. Whether Pendleton is a mastermind of this plan or he went along with Havelock and Martin is unknown; Callista Curnow suggests the latterr when Corvo returns to the Hound Pits pub, during the Loyalists. Fate Low chaos In Corvo's final mission, Treavor is found dead along with Martin, presumably having been poisoned by Havelock. High chaos In the high chaos version of the final mission, Treavor is seen on a balcony (having barricaded himself in the structure) arguing with Martin below. In the midst of their argument, Martin fires at him twice. When Martin shoots at Pendleton the second time, his bullet hits above Pendleton's head. Martin then leaves to regroup and think on how to get past the gates. Pendleton retreats behind a destroyed wall and can be seen telling an officer that he is dying. When Corvo approaches, he will see Pendleton holding his bloodied side. It is unclear who actually shot Pendleton; he tells his officer, "That bastard's done me in," referring to Martin, but tells Corvo he was taken by a stray bullet, and he'll "never know whose." Corvo can kill him, allow him to bleed to death from his wound, or use a sleep dart on him, all of which count as neutralizing the target. Trivia *Pendleton is voiced by Derek Phillips. *Samuel Beechworth comments that, like his brothers, Pendleton regularly visits the Golden Cat. *In one of Pendleton's audiograph recordings he claims to have slept with two of the Boyle sisters. **He likewise claims that he only missed the third sister by virtue of "inclement weather." *The Heart claims that Pendleton is prone to skin infections and his eyes are sensitive to sunlight. *He is noted as being full of cowardice and envy by both Samuel and the Heart. *Pendleton states that both of his brothers were very cruel to him as a child, at one point mentioning that as a baby, he was tied to his crib and left to the mercy of a "bundle of vipers" that they placed next to him. He also states that he barely survived a hunting trip with his brothers immediately prior to the events of Dishonored. * The Pendletons' wealth has largely been amassed through silver procured from slave mines; however, a guard in the Golden Cat steam room will note that the mines have nearly stopped producing. **Treavor confirms this gossip in the high chaos ending, when he shouts at Corvo, "You want money? Well, I'm broke." *Despite claiming that his brothers are "horrible" and "cruel," Pendleton shares many similarities with them, most notably his smoking, drinking and womanizing. *If Corvo's chaos is high in the final mission, Pendleton will mock him about his relationship with the Empress, and advise him to seek out his cousin Celia if Corvo "likes noblewomen." **It is possible that "cousin Celia" is Cecelia, one of the Loyalists and servants at the Hound Pits. She mentions in conversation that her apartment was in what is now the Flooded District; a note found in the game implies costs an extreme amount of money, even for a small one. *He has something of a drinking problem, which is exacerbated by his nervousness concerning the Conspiracy, and guilt over his involvement in his brothers' fates. **Many liquor bottles can be found under his bed at the Hound Pits, and Wallace laments not being able to find a "proper vintage" for him. Gallery Pendletonfamilysokolov.jpg|Sokolov's painting of the Pendleton brothers. pendletonandhavelock.png|Pendleton and Havelock meeting Corvo. pendletonaudiograph.png|Pendleton and his audiograph machine. Cousincelia.png|Pendleton in the high chaos ending, saying his infamous line to Corvo. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Loyalist Category:Allies